Reencuentro
by Aitor
Summary: Souta, un chico normal y corriente amante de las chicas mágicas ha logrado transformarse en una de ellas y poco después, su amiga de la infancia y rival ha sido anunciada como la próxima chica mágica. A partir de ahí su relación podría resurgir e ir avanzando para que juntas sean parte de la comunidad de chicas mágicas.


Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo y publico un fanfic. Este fanfic tratará se situará en el mismo mundo de Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku, no seguirá los mismos eventos que en el anime y cambiaran bastante ciertos sucesos aunque el conseguir 'candies' y otras cosas seguirán siendo importantes como ya veremos más adelante. La historia alternara el dramatismo el cual también podremos ver más adelante junto varios romances entre los personajes. Espero que disfrutéis de este fanfic, gracias ^^

...

Capítulo 1

Era una tranquila tarde de primavera, las flores de cerezo creaban un bonito paisaje idílico, entonces la vi, mi amor de infancia y rival desde siempre: Himekawa Koyuki.

Hacía un par de años que no nos veíamos, pero yo, la había seguido a veces durante sus viajes a casa o al instituto sin que ella lo supiese. Realmente, nunca creí que ella y yo pudiésemos volver a coincidir de nuevo de forma natural en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero lo que nunca me imaginé es que nos encontraríamos de nuevo como chicas mágicas.

Hacía poco más de una semana que yo había empezado a trabajar como chica mágica. Nunca imaginé que aun siendo chico podría llegar a ser una de ellas, incluso Fav me dijo que exístian muy pocos chico-chicas mágicas como yo en el mundo. Así que haré todo lo posible para que muchos otros chicos como yo sean aceptados como chicas mágicas y lo podré lograr con la ayuda de Koyuki.

Había quedado con Himekawa, o mejor dicho, había quedado con la nueva chica mágica Snow White esta noche en lo alto de la torre de comunicaciones de Kubegahama. Ella probablemente no me reconozca con este cuerpo de chica mágica que poseo, pero, esto me da más confianza pues veo más fácil recuperar nuestra relación perdida.

Faltaban solo un par de horas para que llegase Snow White hasta lo alto de la torre. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, no podía apartar la mirada de mi dispositivo de chica mágica esperando a que ella se conectara y que nuestra relación renaciera poco a poco con nuestras aventuras.

Al poco rato, sentí una extraña presencia acercándose hacia mí. Dejé de mirar el dispositivo de chica mágica y alcé la mirada viendo a lo lejos como algo se estaba acercando hacia mi saltando entre los edificios del distrito, era una silueta que no reconocía, ¿Será ella?. Me iba levantando lentamente asombrado y cada vez podía apreciar mejor como a su alrededor se desprendía una hermosa aura y no podía hacer nada más que quedarme boquiabierto. Definitivamente, ella es Snow White.

Ella ya había llegado a la plataforma que nos sostenía mucho más pronto de lo acordado. Estaba aturdido pues aún no estaba preparado y hacía años que no conseguía tenerla tan cerca mío para poder contemplar su hermoso rostro. Las palabras no me salían, pero ella se me adelantó antes que pudiese decir algo.

-¡Hola! ¡Encantada, soy Snow White! Tú eres… La Pucelle, ¿verdad? – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

Realmente… es ahora o nunca, debo empezar nuestra relación, su afable sonrisa ha logrado desbloquearme, no puedo seguir dudando siempre.

\- Exacto, yo soy La Pucelle, encantada de conocerte por fin Snow White – le acerca lentamente su mano – espero que podamos ser buenas amigas a partir de ahora.

\- Yo también lo espero Pucelle. – dijo Snow White sacando una nueva sonrisa de en su rotro, añadiendo rápidamente - ¿Dónde se encuentran las demás chicas mágicas?

\- Las otras chicas mágicas trabajan en otros distritos, no deberías acercarte a los demás distritos si no conoces bien a la chica mágica que le pertenece. Hay algunas que son un poco bruscas y es mejor no tener problemas con las demás chicas mágicas. ¿Te gustaría que formásemos equipo en este distrito, Him… Snow White?

Estuve a punto de llamarla por su nombre, aunque puede que este sea el mejor momento para decirle quien soy y…

\- ¿De verdad podemos formar un grupo nosotras dos? ¡Me encantaría! – Dijo Snow White

\- Claro, desde el momento en el que te hiciste chica mágica, quise estar contigo y protegerte.

\- Yo... yo estoy muy feliz de poder trabajar contigo como chica mágica, desde pequeña… siempre he soñado con ser una. Nunca he podido sacarme de la cabeza esta idea y… ¡Por fin puedo ser una chica mágica! Realmente estoy muy feliz.

\- No has cambiado mucho en estos últimos años Snow White… Desde el momento que te presentó Fav como la nueva chica mágica supe que eras tú, Koyuki, ¿verdad? - Snow White se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, La Pucelle añadió - Soy Souta Kishibe. Estuvimos juntos en la escuela hasta hace dos años. No me digas que ya no te acuerdas.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito Koyuki muy sorprendida.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Koyuki me miró detenidamente de arriba abajo muy sorprendida sin acabarse de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Es… es… increíble que te convirtieras en chica mágica. – dijo Koyuki.

\- La verdad es que sí, yo tampoco me lo creí al principio pero al igual que tú, siempre me fascinaron las chicas mágicas, y aunque fuese un chico, siempre quisé ser una.

\- Pensé que habías dejado de pensar en las chicas mágicas, la última vez que te vi, estabas jugando al fútbol.

\- Como actividad está bien, pero sigo pensando en las chicas mágicas.

\- Entonces, ¿los chicos también pueden ser chicas mágicas?

\- Me dijo Fav que hay muy pocos chicos trabajando como chicas mágicas, pero aunque sean pocos, siguen existiendo.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora mismo eres totalmente una mujer? – dijo Snow White aun perpleja

\- Sí, cuando me transformo, mi apariencia cambia por completo y me vuelvo una mujer completa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¡Sí, claro! Me alivia mucho poder estar contigo.

\- ¡Empecemos a trabajar ya, Snow White!

Mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos, La Pucelle tendió su mano de nuevo hacia Snow White. Tras unir ambas sus manos y sus lazos por primera vez como grupo de chicas mágicas decidieron empezar su nuevo estilo de vida y empezar su primera misión.

« Bzrp… Bzrp… Bzrp…»


End file.
